borderlandsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dr. Zed
Dr. Zed Blanco jest doktorem, który stracił swoją licencję z niewiadomych przyczyn. Obecnie zajmuje się automatami medycznymi na Pandorze. Wiele czasu spędza w szpitaliku w Fyrestone (później w New Haven, a jeszcze później w Sanctuary), majstrując przy ciałach w niewiadomych celach (być może związanych z utratą licencji). Rola w historii Dr. Zed jest jedynym człowiekiem jakiego spotkamy w Fyrestone. Zaraz po Marcusie Kincaidzie, jest drugim przyjaznym NPC którego poznamy na początku rozgrywki. Oprócz zajmowania się automatami, daje nam parę początkowych misjii. Pomiędzy wydarzeniami z Borderlands ''i ''Borderlands 2, ''Zed przeniósł się z powrotem do Fyrestone, gdzie skonfrontował się z wiceprezydentem Hyperiona, Mr. Blake'iem. Blake kilkukrotnie próbował eksmitować Zeda z miasta, a nawet pokazał mu zdjęcia zniszczonego New Haven, lecz ten cały czas odmawiał. Później, gdy Roland poprosił go, by przeniósł się do Sanctuary, Zed odmówił, twierdząc, że umrze broniąc Fyrestione, lecz szybko zmienił zdanie gdy Hyperion zaatakował miasto w środku konwersacji. Misje Borderlands * The Doctor Is In * Skags At The Gate * Fix'er Upper * Blinding Nine-Toes * Nine-Toes: Meet T.K. Baha * Job Hunting * Sledge: Meet Shep * Leaving Fyrestone Borderlands 2 * Do No Harm * Medical Mystery * Medical Mystery: X-Com-municate * Monster Mash (Część 1) * Monster Mash (Część 2) * Monster Mash (Część 3) Cytaty Tłumaczenia nie są ani idealne ani oficjalne, mają pomóc zrozumieć sens cytatu. Fabuła *"Well shoot, I thought I was a goner that time! Damn bandits won't leave us alone. Had to lock the place up tight. I'll let ya in... Come on! Damn it. Blasted circuits are on the fritz again. Give it a go from the switch out there, would ya?" - gdy gracz oczyści Fyrestone z bandytów na początku gry. ''"Cholera, myślałem, że już po mnie! Przeklęci bandyci nie chcą zostawić nas w spokoju. Musiałem wszystko pozamykać. Zaraz cię wpuszczę... Dawaj! Szlag. Te zniszczone obwody znów nawalają. Spróbuj otworzyć tamtym przyciskiem, dobra?" *"Thanks fer openin' her up again. Name's Zed. They don't let me cut on folks anymore since I lost my license, so now I keep the med vendors 'round here runnin'. From the vendors you can buy all the healin' you could ever want from a real doc... thankfully without a "Vault-is-a-myth,-you'll-get-yourself-killed" lecture. - po otwarciu drzwi jego kliniki w Fyrestone. "Dzięki za pomoc w otwarciu. Jestem Zed. Nie pozwalają mi już ciąć ludzi odkąd straciłem licencję, więc teraz zajmuję się automatami medycznymi. Dzięki nim, możesz się wyleczyć jak u prawdziwgo doktora... Na szczęście bez wykładu pod tytułem Vault-to-mit-zabijesz-się." *"Looks like you got under Nine-Toes' skin. Don't worry, he'll get what's comin' to him!" - po drugim ataku bandytów. "Wygląda na to, że zalazłeś za skórę Dziewięciopalcemu. Nie martw się, dostanie za swoje!" *"That oughta do it! I'll see you in a few." - po zakończeniu Skags At The Gate. "Powinno wystarczyć! Do zobaczenia za moment." *"Thanks for the help. You oughta use the machine to sell some things you don't need or buy First Aid Kits to use on the field." - po zakończeniu Fix'er Upper. "Dzięki za pomoc. Powineneś sprzedać to, czego nie potrzebujesz w automacie, lub kupić apteczkę do użycia w czasie walki." *"Sometimes I think you fortune hunters are all a bunch of idiots chasing rainbows. The Vault's nothing but a fairy tale." - przed wykonaniem Seek Out Tannis. "Czasami myślę, że wy, poszukiwacze skarbów jesteście bandą idiotów szukających szczęścia. Skarbiec to zwykła bajeczka." *"I can't believe people are still coming here on that wild goose chase. There ain't no Vault." - przed wykonaniem Seek Out Tannis. "Nie wierzę, że ludzie nadal przybywają na ten pościg za niczym. Nie ma żadnego Skarbca." *"Don't you think there are better ways to spend you (sic) time, than chasing that stupid Vault?" - przed wykonaniem Seek Out Tannis. "Nie sądzisz, że masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż szukanie tego głupiego Skarbca?" *"I still don't believe it- we've been sitting on the Vault all this time?" - said po wykonaniu Seek Out Tannis. "Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć - siedzieliśmy na Skarbcu przez cały ten czas?" *"Now, if you find that Vault, you're gonna cut us all in on the profits, right?" - po wykonaniu Seek Out Tannis. "Jeśli znajedziesz ten Skarbiec, podzielisz się z nami wszystkimi swoimi zyskami, racja?" *"So the Vault is real? I wouldn't have believed this planet has anything valuable on it." - said after completing Seek Out Tannis. "A więc Skarbiec istnieje? Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że na tej planecie jest coś cennego." *"I don't know about that Dr. Tannis. Never trust a company man - and especially not a company woman." - po wykonaniu The Next Piece. "Nie jestem pewien co do tej Dr. Tannis. Nigdy nie ufaj mężczyźnie z korporacji - a już zwłaszcza kobiecie." *"That scientist, Tannis, is as crazy as they come - why would you trust her?" - po wykonaniu The Next Piece. "Ta naukowiec, Tannis, jest po prostu obłąkana - czemu jej ufasz?" *"That Tannis woman will be the death of you, mark my words." - po wykonaniu The Next Piece. "Ta Tannis bedzie twoim końcem, zapamięŧaj moje słowa." *"Never trust a man in uniform - especially when it has the Crimson Lance logo on it." - po ukończeniu Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down. "Nigdy nie ufaj mężczyźnie w mundurze - zwłaszcza gdy ma na nim logo Crimson Lance." *"Just what we need - The Crimson Lance, another bunch of thugs who think they own the place.- po ukończeniu Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down. "Tylko tego brakowało - Crimson Lance, kolejna banda zbirów, którzy myślą, że rządzą tym miejscem." *"Just who the hell are these Crimson Lance soldiers, anyway?" - po ukończeniu Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down. "Kim wogóle do diabła są ci żołnierze Crimson Lance?" Bezczynność *"I keep the medical equipment working - more or less." "Naprawiam sprzęt medyczny - z grubsza." *"Just tell me if you need anything." "Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, powiedz mi." *"Well I'm not much for compliments but--you did fine" "Nie lubię prawić komplementów, ale spisałeś się dobrze." *"I think we're done here." "To chyba wszystko." *"Well, that should cover it, kid." "To chyba wszystko, dzieciaku." *"You got what you need, now scram." "Dostałeś to czego potrzebowałeś, spadówa." Cytaty z automatu medycznego Borderlands *"I might not have a med-school degree, but when you get shot you'll be happy I'm here." "Może i nie mam żadnego stopnia ze szkoły medycznej, ale jak cię postrzelą, to będziesz zadowolony, że tu jestem." *"Who needs a real doctor when you got my machines and their scary needles?" "Kto potrzebuje prawdziwego doktora kiedy masz moje maszyny i ich straszne igły?" Borderlands 2 *Ogólne cytaty **"If you ain't dead, I'll keep you that way." "Jeśli nie jesteś trupem, utrzymam cie w tym stanie." **"If you've got the money, I'll save your gol-dern life!" "Jeśli masz pieniądze, ocalę ci życie!" **"I'm legally obligated to tell you that I ain't a real doctor." "Jestem prawnie zobowązany by ci powiedzieć, że nie jestem prawdziwym doktorem." **"I'll patch you up whenever you need it!" "Poskładam cie kiedy tylko będziesz potrzebował!" **"Who needs a medical license when you got style?" "Kto potrzebuje licencji, jeśli masz styl?" **"Please insert any donated organs into the receptacle below." "Proszę włożyć ofiarowane organy do pojemnika poniżej." *Gdy opuszczasz automat **"Zed out!" "Zed, bez odbioru! - termin wojskowy, gdy osoba kończy nadawanie jakiegoś komunikatu." **"Try not to die!" "Spróbuj nie umrzeć!" **"You're an organ donor, right?" "Jesteś dawcą organów, prawda?" **"Next time you bleedin to death just think, Dr. Zed." "Następnym razem, gdy wykrwawiasz się na śmierć, pomyśl tylko, Dr. Zed." **"Stay alive out there!" "Nie umrzyj tam!" Ciekawostki *Dr. Zed pojawia się w trzecim DLC, The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, jako mieszkaniec T-Bone Junction. *Doktora ujrzymy po raz pierwszy z tzw. "buzz axe" w dłoni - toporkiem z piłą tarczową. Taką samą broń ręczną ujrzymy poźniej w rękach Psycholi. *Jego imię jest bardzo podobne do "Dr. Ned", imienia szalonego naukowca, który jest głównym antagonistą dodatku "The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned". Podczas rozgrywki, Ned mówi, że jest bratem Zeda. Co zabawne, w intro dodatku słyszymy Marcusa mówiącego, że Dr. Ned "totalnie nie jest Dr. Zedem z poprzedniej historii". Ned osobiście cały czas będzie zaprzeczał, iż nie jest Zedem w przebraniu. *Dr. Zed ma własnego czerwonego i białego Claptrapa w New Haven. Zed jednak nie zwraca uwagi na Claptrapa, pomimo że ten próbuje się z nim komunikować. *Dr. Zed ma niewidoczną barierę przed sobą, która chroni go przed granatami, ale naboje przez nią przelatują. *Design Zeda jest oparty na wstępnym concept arcie Rolanda. *"Zeds" to często używany termin, gdy mówimy o zombie, a w tym wypadku to Ned stowrzył armię nieumarłych. *W Borderlands 2, dowiadujemy się, że urodził się w Fyrestone. *W Borderlands 2, gdy kupujemy bezpośrednio od Dr. Zeda w Sanctuary, nadal odtwarzane są klipy audio z automatu. Co więcej, dzieli on przedmioty z automatem po lewej stronie przy wejściu. *W TK Baha's Bloody Harvest, Zombie T.K. wspomina, że Dr. Zed i Dr. Ned mają trzeciego brata o imieniu Ted, ale nie mogą o nim mówić, gdyż jest uważany za "The Forbidden Brother" (Zakazany, wyklęty brat). Zobacz także * Dr. Ned Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:NPC